The invention relates to a fuel injection pump of the general type described herein. In a known fuel injection pump of this type, there is a coupling via a cable line between the features A, a cam drive that effects the supply movement of at least one pump piston and B an rpm governor requiring a fuel control member which determines the injection quantity. Not only is a cable line coupling relatively expensive, but it is also difficult to adjust. The degrees of freedom which are desired in such a coupling can be maintained with difficulty or only under some circumstances. What is critical in this problem is the required individual displacement and adjustment of features A and B, by way of which engine characteristics are processed in an extremely critical fashion.